Harry Potter and the Obsession of Nora Devino
by The Amazing Becca
Summary: We all know that the story of Harry Potter would draw you in as a regular student in Hogwarts.  This story explains what exactly happened when a certain student, Nora Devino had a minor crush that turned into a major problem.
1. Intro

It is said that at the magical school of Hogwarts, anything is possible. A witch named Nora Devino challenged this theory. Nora spent most of her time on her schoolwork, but on those lonely nights when there is nothing to do but stare at the plain dorm room ceiling, she had to find something to think about. All of the news was about this Harry Potter. He happened to be in her grade, but she had never really gotten to know him. All she knew him by was the lightening-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The way she challenged this theory was the fact that in the next few weeks she did all that she could to get the wizard's attention, but by the end of two weeks of complete staring, flirting and at times drooling, he still didn't even know her name. Nora concluded that not "nearly anything" is possible at Hogwarts if she couldn't get one of the biggest losers in Gryffindor to even look at her. In Ms. Devino's defense, it was true that it made the project much more difficult considering she was in Hufflepuff. Getting to know a Gryffindor was very difficult if you yourself are not one. Atleast she wasn't in Slytherin, which was definitely an advantage.

As Nora Devino sat alone in her dorm room, pretty much everyone else had gone to Hogsmeade, she pulled out her school schedule. Her parents didn't believe in the concept of letting your children go out by themselves with few teachers watching. Because of this and many other theories her parents had, Nora was a huge outcast in Hufflepuff. She would watch the other girls laugh and giggle as groups of boys strutted by, as they opened huge packages containing the latest dress robes from London, as they passed the notes in class which held the gossip related to the upcoming dance. But as much as Nora wanted to be in this group of people, the people who had fun, she had learned that yes, some things were impossible, even at Hogwarts.

Nora put a heart around all of the classes she had with Harry, put a square around all of the ones she had with Ginny Weasley, and circled all of the ones she had with both of them. Nora had noticed that Harry and Ginny had been getting very close lately. Nora would deal with this. Of course, she only had four more weeks of school to capture Harry's heart.

The next day during her Potions class, Nora made the move of sitting two seats away from Harry. He didn't seem to notice, but that was okay.

"Okay everybody. Today we are going to do something different in Potions class," Snape said in his usual monotonous, but still terrifying voice. "We are going to attempt to a Polyjuice Potion, as many of you have already tried on your own." Snape casted Harry an evil glare, but then continued. "However, in this class we are going to mix it up a little bit. You see, as Hogwarts students you are going to make a Polyjuice Potion that lasts a week, as opposed to an hour. Here are some ingredients. Begin." Every student turned heads and looked at every other student for the answer. Hermione Granger stepped to the head of the class and picked up different measurements of all of the ingredients and while walking back to her seat stared uncomfortably at the blank faces of the students around her, now noticing the fact that no one else had picked up the required materials.


	2. Numero Dos

Once she had reached her desk, however, Hermione quickly started on the assignment.

"But Hermione, we've never done this before. How come…" The words slurred out of Harry's mouth. This seemed the perfect time.

"She's obviously just studied a lot." Nora said. Harry's head swiveled around in sheer surprise.

"Well, I mean, of course she has, we're talking about Hermione. I just mean that I've never seen her do it before."

"You have, however, Mr. Potter, seen my kind of punishment when students don't follow directions and sit talking in class."

"No, Professor, you don't understand – "

"He was talking to me about potions, because I didn't understand the… the assignment," Nora said quickly and under pressure.

"Well then, both of you can spend another extra two hours talking about potions in detention tonight. Oh wait, never mind, you're not allowed to talk," Snape hissed.

Nora Devino had never received bad marks, she had never talked in class and she certainly had never ever been given a detention. The idea scared her, until she realized the pure genious of it. An extra two hours with Harry! Nothing could be better!

As she sat in the Great Hall during her study period, Nora covered her notebook with hearts and "Harry's" and every couple of minutes she would count down the time until her detention.

Although she was an outcast, everyone has at least one friend at Hogwarts and she was no exception. As Clara Limeheart and Aaron Flightey came down the table to sit with Nora, her thoughts were thinking up a plan.

"Hey Aaron and Clara!" Nora almost screamed.

"Well aren't you happy today? I know why I am! Aidan Hirsh asked me to the dance!" Clara's face showed her excitement. "You two better get a move on, I heard that people are getting limited!"

Clara Limeheart was an interesting character: She always meant well, but sometimes her comments were a little painful to hear. However, when your choice of friends is limited, you can't pick and choose, so Nora and Aaron just ignored such comments. Most of the time.

"You know, not everyone needs a date! I heard it was more fun if you go by yourself." Nora said defensively. "Not that it matters. Harry Potter is going to ask me." 

"Oh really? So you have got a date? Oh I'm so excited! Little Nora is getting out in the real world."

"I agree with Nora, I mean maybe it would be better if you just…. just…. go alone." Aaron face showed the exact opposite of Clara's. His was of disappointment, the neglect, and the disloyalty of his friends. Nora didn't quite understand.

"But, but… ok." Nora hesitated to say anything more, in case Aaron might feel even more hurt.


	3. Chapitre trois

Clara soon left in search of more talkative friends, leaving Aaron and Nora to talk.

"You shouldn't worry about her, she's, well – " Nora began.

"My best friend." Aaron finished.

"Ouch, that hurt." Nora said it emotionlessly, but deep down that one comment had punched her in the heart. Maybe not every one at Hogwarts has at least one friend…

"I didn't mean it… I didn't mean that you aren't. I just mean that…. that…"

"Whatever," Nora said, trying not to show her pain. "But you can't tell Clara this but, um, Harry isn't asking me. I mean he is, but he doesn't know that just yet."

"What are you gonna do? Guys aren't really into hypnotizing." Aaron joked, suddenly in a better mood, knowing that Harry really wasn't and probably never would ask Nora.

"Well, I was wondering if you would talk to him for me." Nora's eyes pleaded and Aaron was caught. He loved her more than this Potter kid ever would, but how would she see if he didn't do her this small favor, but if Harry really did like her…

"I… I don't know him." Aaron replied dumbly.

"Why don't you get to know him? I mean if you're so bummed out about not having a date, I'm sure he could get you one!" Nora's comment hadn't meant to sound the way it came out.

"The girl I want is taken."

"And who's this?" Nora asked. She almost wanted him to say her, but she knew this was impossible.

"You don't know her that well." Aaron began biting his lip nervously.

"Oh come on. Fine don't tell me. That's probably "best friend" classified isn't it?" Nora left the table, ran to the bathroom and cried. Not only did Harry not like her, neither did her supposedly "best" friends. But through her sobs, she heard a voice.

"Are you okay in there?" Nora recognized the voice, but she wasn't quite sure who it was.

"Um, yeah, just, you know, dance drama." Nora replied. She didn't even care that she didn't know whom she was talking to, one's reputation doesn't matter if you don't like the people who see it ruined.

"Oh, tell me about it! There's this guy I like so much, and he's even said he likes me back. But he's too much of a wimp to ask me! What's your deal?" The voice was soothing.

"I really like this guy, but he doesn't even notice me! I don't even think he knows my name. And the dance is in what, one week?" It felt good to yell it at someone. "And now my friends are being bitchy about the whole thing."

"They don't sound very much like friends. I mean, not to sound bold or anything, just maybe you should hang out with different people. Wanna hang out with me sometime?"

"Um, sure." Nora pushed the stall door open to find Ginny Weasely sitting on the window ledge. Ginny smiled down at her and Nora stared in confusion, but then found the guts to smile back.


End file.
